personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
License Plates of Interest
This page is dedicated to the NY license plates which make recurring appearances in a variety of episodes. The show's producers have indicated (source needed) that they have a lot of trouble acquiring license plate numbers from the State of NY that have been cleared for use in production. They have been known to digitally obscure or sometimes edit plates used a second or third time in an episode. Apparently, the NYC film office only gave them a small number of cleared plate numbers to use. This differs from California, which reserves all license plates beginning with the letter Q for television productions. LXQ-2038 *On Finch's Lincoln Town Car in numerous episodes. *On the Ford Van that takes away Denton Weeks' body in *On the Mercedes S-class sedan that Reese and Shaw drove off the edge of the expressway in . *On the van that crashes into a parked car in the opening scene in . *On the BMW with which Reese saves Jack Salazar from being kidnapped in . *On Root's car in *On Collier's van in 920B-ET Assigned to the NYFD ambulance as seen in: * * * AWQ-2538 *On Peter Yogorov's Mercedes SUV in *On Hector Alvarez's Dodge Ram pick-up in *On Matt Duggan's Honda in *On the armored car robber's getaway van in BNQ-1925 *On the stolen ATF car in *On the Honda Reese steals in *On Matakari's Chevrolet Tahoe in CTQ-4318 *On Jamie Hallen's wrecked car in *On Mark Snow"s CIA Chevrolet Tahoe in *On Carter's Ford Expedition in DQF-8093 *On Daniel's truck in *On the gunmen's Mercedes Benz in *On Foster's Cadillac in EOF-1609 *On Jimmy Calhoun's Cadillac in *On the gang's Ford LTD in EWQ-2147 *On Fusco's unmarked car in and *On Scott Powell's Dodge pick-up in GHO-7561 *On Samuel Douglas' Range Rover in *On Hector Alvarez's Pontiac in *On Tyrell Evans' CIA Chevrolet Tahoe in *On Michael Cahill's Dodge Charger in GRB-123 *On the kidnapper's van in *On the armored car in GRQ-1325 *On the Jeep outside Junior's in *On Andrew Benton's Mercedes Benz in *On Monty's Cadillac Escalade in *On the Ford Explorer behind Reese while Graham Wyler's SUV burns in *On Kara Stanton's Buick in *On Patrick Simmons's GMC Yukon in HQO-6874 *On Angela Markham's Range Rover in *On the kidnapper's van in *On Samantha Shaw's Honda in *On Alex's chauffeured Mercedes in *On Hersh's Tahoe in *On the Museum Director's Town Car in ((ep|3x14)) JYU-O2L8 *On Andre Wilcox's Cadillac in *On L.O.S.'s Chevrolet Tahoe in KNQ-8633 *On Reese's car in and *On Reese's Acura in *On Reese's Cadillac in *On Reese's Chrysler in NUQ-1724 *On the Dodge truck that crashes into Gianni Moretti's car in *On the Scion that Henry Peck walks by in *On the Impala that the CIA van hits in OAF-4595 *On Reese's Geo in *On the HR cop's Honda in POH-9812 *On the kidnapper's Cadillac in *On the gold Honda Reese tries to steal in *On Hector Alvarez's Pontiac Trans Am in *On Reese's Pontiac in *On a Mercedes parked outside Peter Arndt's house in R2L-4728 *On Cap's town car in *On Finch's Lincoln Town Car in SQT-94J0 *On Trim's Cadillac Escadale in *On Gianni Moretti's gold Cadillac in *On Gianni Moretti, Jr.'s black Cadillac in *On the HR thug's Dodge in SRQ-2876 *On Carter's squad car in *On the station wagon Reese steals in *On Carter's Ford Expedition in SQR-5635 *On George Massey's Cadillac Escalade in *On the Cadillac Escalade of the drone pilot in *On the pickup Root steals in *On Patrick Simmons's Ford in SWU-63L7 *On Trim's grandmother's town car in *On the runaway minivan in TNF-0818 *On Scarface's Chevrolet in UPG-1399 *On Reese's sedan in VOQ-7041 *On Molina 's squad car in *On Womack' s Lincoln in WKO-3542 *On Sabrina Drake's car in *On Raymond Terney's squad car in *On Finch's Town Car in and YKO-1989 *On Drost's BMW in *On the Audi in which Reese chauffeurs Zoe Morgan in *On Neil Vargas's town car in *On Scarface's Chevrolet Tahoe in ZET-36D (New Jersey) *On a Honda in the lot in *On a Nissan in the valet lane in Sightings in Other TV Shows *SRQ-2876 and NUQ-1724 make an appearance in FOX's "The Following", in episodes 1x04 and 2x03, respectively. *AWQ-2538 can be seen in episode 4x21 of ABC's "Castle", about 7 minutes in. * HQO-6874 is seen on Rick's Mercedes in 5x04 of ABC's "Castle" Category:Trivia Category:Lists